One Day's Head Start
by lareinemargot
Summary: Well, this is a slash story. WillNorrington, will eventually turn into NorringtonWillJack... consider yourselves warned, maties.rating currently PG-13, will be a high PG-13R later. Have fun. We did.
1. Introduction

One day's head start.  
  
A/N This is co-written by me and my friend-- we're exploring new boundaries. Also- this is slash. Don't like it, don't read it... We don't own any of these characters; and we're not profiting. This is starting out Will/Norrington, and will probably end up Jack/Will/Norrington . High PG- 13.. For now.  
  
Commodore Norrington walks into the blacksmith's shop, where Will is hammering out a sword, surrounded by molten sparks. Norrington pauses in the doorway, gaping at Will, which Will cannot see or hear. Norrington begins to purposely sneak up on Will, with a smirk on his face. He stops directly behind Will, very close to him, his cheek opposite to Will's own. He smiles again, then softly blows on Will's neck, stepping back just after. Will feels it, and then he wheels around, dropping his hammer and pointing his scorching sword at the intruder. Will sees it's the Commodore, and he immediately lowers and drops his sword, putting his hands out in front of him, as he apologizes profusely. "Oh I'm so sorry Commodore", Will blurts. Norrington is standing with his hands clutched behind his back, smiling broadly. He begins to walk closer to Will "No worries, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that", he replies. As he speaks he begins to advance towards Will, closing the distance until they're about a foot apart. "I was wondering if you would make me another sword" Norrington says, I need it for a gift" he adds. Will replies, "Of course, Commodore. I can have it for you in four days". Norrington smiles, reaching into his left jacket pocket, and pulling out a bundle of bills. He slips them into Will's hands. Will examines the money. "I couldn't possibly, it's too much", says Will. Norrington looks at him, smiling yet again. "I know how much it is." Will nods with a small smile. He's a little nervous around the Commodore for reason he can't even explain to himself. Will pockets the money, sliding it into his own pocket. Without warning, Norrington slowly reaches up to Will's neck and straightens out Will's collar, and as he finishes, his hands wander a little lower. Will does nothing, but watch Norrington's hands on his chest.  
"Thank you Sir", he stammers.  
"You know Will, it's not just your swords that are beautiful", Norrington says with a slightly evil glimmer in his eyes.  
Will is shocked, coughing nervously.  
"Excuse me Sir?"  
Will looks Norrington square in the eyes, but glances away quickly. The glimmer in the Commodore's eyes was unnerving him.  
Will's shirt collar flips up again, relieving some of the tension with a little humor.  
"Your shirt doesn't appear to be well made. Perhaps you would fare better without its burden", Norrington hinted.  
Will just stands there trying to figure out what to do.  
"Would you like some help with your shirt", the Commodore asks, the glimmer in his eyes flashing again. He walks up to Will, not bothering to wait for a response. He reaches his fingers up to the first button and undoes it. Will feels like his heart is going to explode out of his chest. His chest begins to heave up and down as his breathing accelerates. He feels extremely nervous, but he isn't actually opposed to what Norrington was doing to him. Norrington's fingers sneak down Will's chest from one button to another. Will watched them as he delicately unclothed him. After Norrington undid the last button, he slides the collar down over Will's shoulders, past his forearms, till it tumbles onto the floor surrounding Will's feet. Norrington appraised Will's flawless chest and stomach. His chest is sprinkled with a few tiny beads of sweat, and his stomach housed a soft arrangement of smooth muscles. Will blushed so hard, he thought his face must be the color of blood.  
"that's better eh?"  
Will nods, picks up the shirt and hangs it over the chair. Norrington watches his every move, studying him. Will stands up straight again, his hands getting sweatier against his sides, and his pants feeling a little bit..tighter. Norrington boldly removes his own shirt and jacket; they too fall to the ground. Norrington moves even closer to Will, their bodies brushing against each other lightly.  
"Have you thought about this before?", Norrington asks.  
Will isn't sure how to respond, but he decides honesty is the best course of action.  
"Yes." 


	2. Forgotten Apples

A/N: Well, here's chapter 2, thank you to the reviewers.We read your suggestions, maybe we'll use them.Disclaimer in chapter 1. Keep reviewing, we love you.  
  
Forgotten Apples  
  
Their lips melt together, and the shop begins to feel very warm. Will feels the even warmer palm of Norrington's hand on his cheek, and then it combs through his silky hair. Norrington's tongue slips skillfully through Will's lips. It slides over Will's, and as Will feels it, he moans softly into Norrington's mouth.  
  
Norrington wakes up, his heart throbbing in his chest, which was not the only thing throbbing. He realizes slowly that he is not in the embrace of a hot and sweaty blacksmith, but in that of his white cotton sheets. His eyes close again, and he recalls his gorgeous dream, and growls in frustration. He abruptly returns to himself, and begins to dress himself.  
  
Somewhere across town, Will wakes up from a very similar dream. Will is annoyed with himself having enjoyed his "night snack". He quickly tries to dismiss it from his mind, and begins to also dress himself for the shop. After a couple house working on his swords, he realizes that forgetting his fantasy isn't as easy as he thought.  
  
Norrington was trying to concentrate on how to catch that damn pirate, when he as well got lost in the dream. Realizing that he wasn't going to get anything done in his current frame of mind, he decides to take a walk, and maybe get lunch.  
  
Somewhere in the Caribbean Jack Sparrow is singing his favorite verse of "A Pirate's Life for me", and pilfering his weasely black guts out.  
  
Norrington turned the corner, his chin up high, tryingto assure himself that he does not, has not, and will not find Will Turner attractive. He completes turning the corner when something makes him stop dead in his tracks. There right in front of him, was Will. He had just dropped a satchel of apples and was hastily gathering them up. Norringtoin gets a wonderful view of Will's backside, but quickly turns and refrains himself. He does however dash up to where Will is crouching and starts to help Will. Will sees the extra pair of hands, and he follows them up to find the face of Commodore Norrington. He stops what he's doing and begins to stare uncontrollably. Norrington looks up, meeting his stare, then holding it, refusing to yield. They stand up, ignoring the forgotten apples, not breaking their stare. Suddenly a very busty woman slams into Will's back. Will falls into Norrington, who is much too obliged to catch him in his strong arms. Norrington reluctantly steadies Will, smirking a little. Will looks up to meet Norrington's eyes once again. Both man back away.  
"Thank you," Will says shakily.  
Both men turn to leave, their bodies turning before their eyes, leaving only a few apples scattered on the ground. 


	3. The Cabin

A/N: So yeah, this is chapter 3, it may seem a bit slow (and short), but it'll go places, we promise. Like we said before, Jack will come in later. PLEASE keep reviewing, it helps a lot, thanks. (and sometimes your suggestions get used. ask Jehan's Muse.) Responses to reviews @ bottom.  
  
A couple days had passed since Will and Norrington bumped into each other. Since then, neither one of them could think of anything else. Will's sword making came to a halt, and Norrington's plans to catch up with Jack were highly disabled. There were even a couple evenings when Norrington couldn't help walking the couple blocks to the window of Will's shop. If no one was around, he'd peek in the window looking to catch a glimpse of the boy. He usually found him hammering uselessly at a sword stopping every five seconds, or lying in a pile of hay, curled up as if hiding from something. And hiding he was. Will could not accept that he, who was supposed to be in love with Elizabeth, was now in love with another man. It scared him, but he could not hide from himself.  
Retreating into his own head only brought him to fantasize about Norrington. Norrington would stay and watch the boy, aching to join him, while the heavy anchor of pride pulled him from the door. When Will would give the slightest indication that he might look towards the window, Norrington would slip away quickly, and meander back to his office.  
Will wakes up. It's been 6 days since his encounter with Norrington, and it was still as vivid as anything in his mind. He gets up and begins to clothe himself before heading down the stairs to him shop. He walks over to the window where he opened it a crack to allow some fresh air for company. As he begins to shuffle over to his swords, he overhears a couple outside his window:  
"Did you hear? The Commodore is leaving today with a small crew to catch that, that awful pirate."  
"What pirate?"  
"Oh you know, that bloody Sparrow or what not."  
Will's ears closed completely after hearing Jacks name. The only thing he cared about more than Norrington was his best friend. His head was spinning. What would happen if he caught Jack? He couldn't catch Jack could he? What will I do while Norrington's away?   
The last question that entered his mind shocked him. How can he think about Norrington when Jack is getting closer and closer to the noose? Will collapses onto the chair behind him, pressing his hands to his head. He has no idea what to do. His heart beats violently his mind churning.   
Finally he looks up; he stands up abruptly, grabs his coat, and runs out of his shop. He has a plan. He sprints past people, flying around the corners. When he reaches the docks, there are about 4 men in uniforms loading a few boxes onto the interceptor. He looks around searching for a way to board the ship, undetected. Swiftly, his eye catches a row of red canoes, bottom up on the rocky beach. His worried mouth splits into a brilliant smile, remembering his last encounter with a canoe. He nonchalantly waltzes up to the first canoe, looks around, and then sinks slowly to the ground, disappearing under it. Seconds later, a canoe with legs edges to the water, eventually disappearing under the surface. The whole time he's under his little air bubble, his smile lingers. When he reaches the side of the boat, he lifts himself out of the water, onto a row of ropes. He climbs all the way to the deck of the boat, but looks around for any sign of the crew. He sees no one.   
On the floor of the deck he notices a door leading down under the deck. "The cabin," he thought. He pulls himself up, and quickly dives through the door, landing roughly in the cabin. He realizes that it's not very big, but he tiptoes behind a row of boxes where he lays down, completely invisible to anyone coming in. There he waits, quite pleased with himself. With his plan, he could be with Norrington, and at least attempt to save Jack at the same time. A few minutes later, he feels the boat start to move. Shouts on deck also trailed down to Will's ears. Then without warning, someone opened the cabin door and climbed down.   
He heard the man rustle, and walk around, and he couldn't help but try to see what was happening. He slid his body till the top of his head and his eyes stuck out of the row of boxes. What he saw made his heart beat harder than ever. It was Norrington. Removing his clothes...  
  
Cat4556: Here you go; more. You could most definitely cut their tension w/a knife. there's more in this chappie too Jehan's Muse: Aww, thank you! You're welcome-we needed something different.  
  
Star-Empress: There's more. No, we haven't read that series.. who's it by? btw, I hate to be ignorant, but what's K'mira? Pointy-Eared Archer: here's another chappie of continuation! Yeah, Norrington rocks my world too. 


	4. The Bad Hiding Place

A/N: You reviewers are great! We love you. This chappie's actually been written for a while, but time's really not let me type this up, so, at long last. (Oh, by the way, there's a Rocky Horror reference in here, and a title of a movie. Brownie points to those who catch them)  
  
Chapter 4  
Norrington, having removed his shirt, stands in front of the mirror, removing his wig as well. His own brown hair falls loose from under the fake grey locks. It's the color and length, roughly, of Will's, trailing over his shoulders and neck.  
Gillette begins to come down the stairs; he sees Norrington tossing his hair from shoulder to shoulder, looking quite feminine. At this rather frivolous point, both Will and Gillette are struggling not to laugh. Gillette finally decides, rather reluctantly, to cough quite discreetly.  
Norrington abruptly stops, turns to face Gillette, and says "Yes, lieutenant?" Gillette smiles, finishing his descent down the stairs to Norrington, as Norrington turns to face the mirror. Gillette comes up behind the Commodore, wrapping his arms around Norrington's waist. Norrington looks up at Gillette through the mirror, feeling quite uncomfortable. Even though they may have had a charade the night before; he thought Gillette would understand that it had only been a thing lasting for a night. Gillette apparently didn't; he is begging Norrington "Please, Commodore.. I need another chance!" Norrington is quite firm, saying "No, Lieutenant, it was. a fit", and it will not happen again. Good day" Gillette goes upstairs, quietly and sadly. Norrington sighs, quickly changes his shirt, replaces his wig, and goes upstairs. Will emerges from behind his box, a little dazed and confused. He walks around the room, then hears an upstairs noise, looking around frantically for a hiding place. He squeezes under Norrington's bed. A moment later, the door opens. Norrington skips down the stairs, mumbling "I forgot my hat". He grabs his hat, and heads for the stairs, when something catches his eye. There was a foot sticking out from under his bed. He was alarmed at first, but his face changed to a sort of smile, as he realized who was under the bed, and who this foot belonged to. He quietly lays on his bed, then hanging his head over the side; he pulls the bedskirt up in one swift motion, becoming face-to-face with his new obsession, the absolutely gorgeous Will Turner. 


End file.
